Rules and Guidelines/Staff Rules
Rules for all Staff Members 1a) '''Just because you are above the normal users does '''not mean you don't have to follow the rules. 1b) At least try to be friendly and professional to all users! Although moderators normally have different ways of discipline, if it comes to a point that you are not friendly '''at all' then we'd have to make you a normal user again. '''2a)' If you're warning someone, do not curse at them. : It is understandable that sometimes these slip out, but if you do it constantly or every time, there is a problem. 2b) When giving out a warning, do not speak in all caps. It can give a sense of annoyance to the user. 3a) Do not give out that you are annoyed with the user. This can be seen as harassment. 3b) If you are drived to point to where you feel you can't keep in your frustration or annoyance, do not explode into the main chat about it. Go to a PM chat or leave for a while until the drama dies down. 3c) When a user is kicked/banned, do not state how relieved you are that they have been punished. That's practically talking behind their back. (Refer to Rule 9b.) : Exceptions of this would be about a spammer. If there was a spammer on chat and you banned it, it's fine to say things like, "I'm glad that spammer is gone" or so on. 4) If a subject needs to be changed, then why not say, "Can we please change the subject?" instead of blantly alerting with "Drop it." Most users will listen if you are nicer and more or less stern. : You '''can' say "drop it" or "3d it", though we are just considering that some may not listen if you do it like that.'' 5a) If there is an argument, try to remain calm and friendly when trying to die it down. 5b) If an argument has gotten heated and involves moderators biting back while no admins are present, ping an admin. If there are no admins in the chat, contact them on their message walls. Leave screenshots if you feel is necessary. 6) DO NOT rub your power in the faces of others or brag about it. This can offend or hurt some people. : This can be taken place by saying "I have powers, you don't" or "So? I'm a moderator, I have my rights." 7a) If something goes down in a PM, you need to talk to an administrator or moderator to see what the consequences should be. Do not go ahead and ban the person, because sometimes it's not ban-worthy. You can simply block PMs if it is harassment, although, if it gets to a point that it's a problem, then we'll see about that. 7b) It's good to leave screenshots with imgur/website links if someone is banned through chat or contributions. It can make the ban reasons seem more reasonable and supported. If you abuse your power, you will have it taken from you for however long the bureaucrat/admin deems necessary. Category:Official